Dreams Can Come True
by mysticdreamer-dracos lover
Summary: Harry has been been having strange dreams about a blond angel, while suffering from the abuse of his uncle the summer after 5th year can dreams really come true or are they jsut dreams? SLASHHPDM! Bad summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings stuff or characters.**

**Pairings-: HP/DM-BZ/RW-PP/T SLASH BEWARE!!!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

He'd been staring blankly at the wall for the past three hours, ever since he had gotten home from King's Cross station. Ever since his uncle had punished him for the threat Mad Eye Moody had given to his "family" at the station, and after his awkward good bye with friends. His friends seem to think very differently of him ever since the happenings at the Ministry a month ago. It still hurt to think of that night, the events still playing in his mind, over and over again. Harry still couldn't figure out why he had to lose another loved one in his life. He didn't understand why everyone he ever loved had to leave him. His uncle seemed to be a good reminder why they left though, noone could stand a freak.

He was ripped from his thoughts by the screams of his uncle from down stairs. "Boy!", Vernon yelled "Get down here Now!" Harry tried to rise quickly, but the injuries from the last beating limited his movements.

When he finally made it down stairs he was struck in the face by his uncle. "Next time get down here sooner!" he bellowed at him.

"Ye-yes, uncle." Harry said getting up from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"You will be working all summer in the garden and doing what ever Petunia tells you to do you hear me? I don't want any freakiness at all this summer your not going to ruin my family no matter what. And your not allowed to contact the other freaks, more than necessary and not without me overlooking them, is that clear? I said is that clear, boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled slapping him hard across the face, leaving a hand shaped bruise.

"Y-yes Uncle." Harry said, holding back tears.

"Good, then get the bloody hell out of my face!" Harry left, climbing the stairs as carefully as he could trying not to disrupt his injuries anymore than already.

Harry didn't sleep much that night. He couldn't the scenes from the ministry, all he saw was his godfather, Sirius, falling through the veil, never to be seen again. Cedric being killed by the bastard Wormtail, and countless other murders. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to watch it anymore, he didn't even know why anyone would pick him, he was just a freak, a noone.

He just couldn't stand being alive while everyone else was dead, but he new he had to, but he had a little secret in helping that.

Harry waited till he heard the loud snores of his uncle to sneak out of his room and make it to the bathroom. He took a chance and peaked in the mirror. He winced at what he saw his face was a collogued of bruises, varying from dark blue, black, yellow, green, and purple, some still healing from time at the ministry, and dried blotches of blood. He reached under the sink and grabbed the dagger he had stored under there and looked at it. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew it was his only release from everything. He couldn't tell Hermione or Ron, they would freak and try to make him stop the only thing that was helping him.

He gripped the knife harder and brought it too arm, just under the elbow and drew a shallow cut going just below the wrist, overlapping other scares. He drew in a harsh breath, every time, finally feeling the release he needed. For a few minutes he just watched as the blood just dripped from his arm, wishing he could just end it all. Finally he put his arm under the water, and pulled his and wrapped his arm and made it back to his room. Around three in the morning Harry finally fell asleep. His dreams plagued by nightmares.

XxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXX

He awoke with a start the next morning around 5:30am by the insistant pounding on his door and the shrills by his aunt, telling him to get his lazy ass out of bed and start on his chores. He carefully, yet fast, got his shirt on, and made his way to the backyard.

Harry's summer progressed at about the same as that, get yelled at, punished, cut, and try to sleep. Though one thing he couldn't help but think about was that none of his friends had written him once this whole summer, 'why would they still want to be around a freak like you who gets all his loved ones killed' said a voice in the back of his head. Harry couldn't help but agree. Harry tried to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over but one lonely tear got loose. Now he truly was alone, but he couldn't feel anger at his friends, if he was them he would have left him to.

XXXxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX

"Dammit Boy!" Harry's uncle yelled, as the plate he had been holding shattered to the floor. "You are going to pay for that you clumsy freak! How dare you taint this family's possessions!" His uncle moved toward Harry and punched him hard across the face, successfully dislodging his jaw. His uncle proceeded in punching and kicking Harry until he could barley breath, he thought he had heard a couple of his ribs break along with a arm, without his whole body screaming in pain.

His uncle then roughly draggd his already battered body up the stairs to Harry's second hand bedroom. Vernon shoved Harry onto the bed and proceeded in unbuckling his own belt buckle and moving towards Harry. "Please n-no not, not this! Please!" Harry tried to plead but it came out in a gurgle, and his uncle slapped and told him to shut up. 'Oh god please no! This can't be happening! No please, lord, please no!' Harry thought as his uncle moved even closer to get to his pants. 'This can't be happening!' 'Why not? You're a freak, nothing more' said a voice in his head. Harry couldn't think of anything to come back with, yet again he was agreeing with the voice.

His uncle then went on to get Harry for the inevitable to happen, until the front door slammed and heavy steps made their way upstairs. His uncle quickly jumped off Harry and pulled his pants back up, and smacked Harry once more before making his way out of the door.

Harry couldn't think or move for a few minutes the shock over riding his mind, until what could of happened came rushing back to him. He couldn't help the tears that came rushing out of his eyes. He could not believe that almost happened to him. Harry tried to get up and clean himself up but the blows that day and the ones before that gone unhealed, he passed out from all the blood lose and head trauma's.

Harry awoke with a grunt two days later, in a blood soaked bed, at first but then the pain hit him, nope not dead yet. He got up very slowly, and by the time he made it to the bathroom he could scarcely breath, 'Damn,' he thought. 'Must of punctured a lung.'

Once he was done cleaning most of the blood off himself he put a disillument charm on. He made his way down stairs, stopping at his room to change. When he made it downstairs and to the kitchen, he was met with the sight of his aunt drinking tea at the island. She looked up when he entered and glared, she pointed to the backyard, and he went to start his work for the day. Working in the garden kept most of his mind off what happened that night, plus the scourging heat helped too.

By the time he had finished for the day the sun had already gone down, and his stomach was screaming at him for food. He was going to stop by the kitchen on his way to his room but saw his uncle and decided against it, he didn't want what almost happened to actually happen. He decided to go to bed early that night. But when he woke the next morning he would wish he had never awoken at all, his dreams just kept getting weirder and weirder.

DREAM

_He was in a dark corridor he could only see about 100 feet in front of him. There weren't any doors in the corridor just walls and a few paintings he couldn't make out. He suddenly turned when he thought he heard a whisper by his ear._

"_Who's there?" All he got as an answer was silence. Nothing made a noise, just his slow, rhythmic breathing_.

"_Harry..." He knew that wasn't his imagination, there was someone here. _

_He looked down the corridor both ways, and when he looked forward again he saw a figure, it had white, very pale skin. It's hair was almost just as white, and it hung loosely around his face, giving him almost a angelic look. He only saw a glimpse before it took off down another corridor to the right. Harry raced after him, maybe he knew why he was here. _

_When he made to the turn he was met with the most startling grey almost silver eyes. That was all he say before he heard him whisper 'Harry...' and he felt a gentle kiss to his lips._

END DREAM

That was when Harry's mind decided to wake. Harry sat there thinking about the dream for a while, but he couldn't place who that was, but he knew he knew him from somewhere. He raked his mind but nothing came.

XXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

A few thousand miles away a boy had just awoken from the same dream though it wasn't a blond angel that was his dream it was a raven haired beauty that was his angel. One Draco Malfloy, sat in his bed thinking about the boy in his dream but he too couldn't figure out who it was either.

**Authors note** dun dun dun!!!!!! evil author I know but hey I had to stop somewhere!!!!!! Next chapter in the making as you read...sorry for the cliffy but please, please review and tell me what if you like it! The whole slashy thing is new but I hope your not to made at me...!!


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or plots.**

**Pairings:- HP/DM, BZ/RW **

**Warning! Child abuse and almost rape!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

**-Chapter2-**

Harry awoke with a start. He had another dream, but not the ones he's used to. He kept seeing his "White Angel" as he'd come to calling him, but he still couldn't place who it was. But there was one thing he was certain about and that was that every time he woke up he felt safe and secure. And he knew that whoever it was, he would only be able to dream of him.

It was a week before Harry went back to Hogwarts, and he had yet to receive any mail from anyone except his normal Hogwarts letter and a short but also a nice letter from Remus, who also was having a hard time getting over Sirius's death. He didn't even know what was going on in the wizarding world since he stopped his subscription to the Daily Prophet. Harry figured he'd go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and stay at the Leaky Caldron until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He knew his uncle would probably enjoy not having the freak around.

The beatings had actually slowed down too just a smack or two here when he got in the way. He was almost grateful since he could breathe a little deeper, and some of the bruises and broken bones started on their way to recovery. He could only wish that when he told his uncle he was leaving tomorrow, he would find him in a good mood.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy was sitting straight up in his bed at the Malfoy manor, having just awoken from the same dream he'd been having from midsummer. He couldn't place who the other boy was in the dream, but he knew he knew him from somewhere. For a while he just sat there, thinking about things. He started at what he dreaded all his life. He didn't know what would happen to him now that his father was in Azkaban and he was alone with his mother, who still thought that he was loyal to Voldie, and the Death Eaters were allowed in the house. He didn't want the dark mark, he didn't want to serve Voldermort, and for the first time in a long time he wanted his father. His father wasn't the evil bastard that everyone thought he was, actually he was a great father, sometimes he was rough but he knew he was trying to prepare Draco for a war. And he despised working for the Dark Lord, and he didn't want his son making the same mistake he did, but he was now in that horrid place and it did not seem as if he was getting out soon.

Draco hated his mother, if you could call her that. Ever since he was born, his father was the one who took care of him, his mother didn't even want to look at him, said he ruined her life by changing her figure. He knew his father never liked her either, arranged marriages can come out like that.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a house elf announcing someone, but he didn't quite hear it. He got and change into the days clothes and made his way down to the foyer to greet whoever was here. When he made it down and saw who it was he could scarcely breathe. He couldn't trust his eyes, it was too good to be true, he thought he'd never see him again. Lucius Malfoy was standing, in all his might, in front of the door.

XxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

Harry made his way down to the living room where his aunt and uncle were sitting and watching the telly. He waited till there was a commercial and decided he should tell them now.

"Uncle?" Harry asked, trying to sound polite.

"What is it, Boy?" Vernon snapped looking at him with disdain.

"Um . . . I was planning on leaving tomorrow for school . . . and I just wanted to tel-ask you if that was all right?" Harry said, fixing his wording.

"Whatever, Boy, just as long as I don't have to see your freakish face again for a year!" said Uncle Vernon, turning back to the telly.

Harry made his way back upstairs to pack and make sure he finished his summer homework, glad that it went well and without a beating.

An hour later Harry was just finishing putting his things back into his trunk when he heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle making it upstairs. He didn't think anything of it until he heard them stop just outside his door. He stopped breathing, praying to God that he wouldn't come in, that he would just go to his room and leave him alone. His went unanswered and the door knob started to turn and the door came banging open. There stood his uncle, face contorted into a smirk.

"You didn't think that I would just let you leave without a going away present now did you?" His uncle then proceeded in closing the door and making his way over to Harry. Harry couldn't move, he could barely breathe. He knew he shouldn't have thought that the beatings would just stop, and he cursed himself for the thought. His uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him in the wall holding him place as he proceeded in punching him in the chest and face. He let go and Harry slid to the floor in a bloody heap.

Harry knew he had at least broken most of his ribs and punctured his lung, and possible his arm was broken yet again. He didn't have time to see if anything else was broken because his uncles foot connected with his face, breaking his nose. Harry could feel the blood gushing down his face. His uncle had stopped the kicking and was now dragging Harry to his feet.

Harry's head was pounding, he couldn't even think or see straight. Vernon slammed his head into the wall a couple times, all the while yelling it was his fault everything went wrong, calling him a freak, saying nobody could ever love a freak and a no one. Finally everything just stopped, and the only sounds were Harry's barely audible breathing and Uncle Vernon's panting. It was like that for a while until Vernon just upped and left, Leaving a partially unconscious Harry behind him.

And that's where Harry stayed for the night, beaten and battered, and sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

XXXxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXX

"Father...?" Draco said quietly. He couldn't believe it his father was here, he was actually here.

"Draco, I know you may have many questions but I need you to get Severus, and tell me where Narcissa is." Lucius said to his son.

Draco was at a lost as to why his father was here but instead did as he was told. He rushed to the fire place and called his godfather, and once he was done he went back to where his father was sitting across from the fire place.

"Father, mother went out for the day, she said she was going to France for the week. Father how did you get out of Azkaban? Did they let you go?" Draco asked, he was so grateful his father was hear but he couldn't figure out how.

"I will explain everything once Severus gets here, I promise." Just then Severus came out of the fire place, he brushed off the soot and sat himself down on the armchair next to Draco and Lucius.

"I was wondering if the rumors were true or not. Im guessing they are?" Severus asked. Draco was severely confused now. '_what rumors? Why hadn't he heard them?'_

"Yes, they are true and I believe it isn't going to be safe here anymore. Not when the news gets out that they let me out. I think its time I take Dumbledor's offer and Draco and I move into the castle, or at least Draco." Lucius said looking tired and worn.

"What offer? What are you talking about father? How did they let you go?! And the bloody hell isn't safe to be here!?" Draco yelled. He was extremely confused and nobody was telling him anything.

"Draco, calm down. I was let out because Dumbledor told them I was working as a spy for him, which is partially true, you knew that. And now that it's out the Dark Lord will not be happy, and he will come after me and you. Your _mother_", he said with disgust, "still thinks I am his most loyal servant. And I don't think it will be safe to stay here with her being loyal to him. Dumbledor had offered we stay at the castle until it's safe again, personally I think its just to watch over me, but it's the only place that's safe for the both of us." Lucius explained, looking over at Severus then back to Draco, to see their reactions.

Severus' reaction was what he was expecting, a small nod of exceptence. Draco's was the one he didn't know. He looked over his sons face to see, astonishment and surprise along with relief. Lucius was a little surprised to that but didn't show it.

"When do we leave?" asked Draco.

"As soon as we pack, tonight." Lucius said. He really didn't feel like leaving his home and belongings behind but he had to if he wanted to protect his son. Anyways he would put up strong protection charms up and lock everything so noone, not even Narcissa, could get in. They each went up to their rooms to pack and Severus went to Hogwarts to inform Albus that they were coming.

Draco couldn't believe it, they were leaving their home to go and stay in Hogwarts. His father must really think that Voldermort was going to come after them. He was even a little afraid himself. While he was packing Draco kept thinking over scenarios of what could happen, and that's when he felt the sudden pain in his body, and the fear that overtook his mind. The pain was intense and he tried to look around to find where his attacker was but another sharp pain hit him and his let out a scream, and fell to the floor. He thought he heard his door slam open and saw a figure above his head but he wasn't sure, the pain was to intense.

"Draco! Draco!" Lucius screamed, trying to get his son attention. He had the scream from his rooms across the manor. He looked around the room trying to figure what was wrong with his son, he checked to see if a curse was on him there was no trace of one, and finally his son stopped his screams and fell silent.

"Draco? Are you alright what happened?" Lucius tried to ask his son.

"Father? Wh-what happened?"said Draco.

"I don't know why don't you tell me. I heard you scream, and came to find you on the floor. You looked as if you were in immense pain."

"I-I'm not sure what happened. I was packing and all of a sudden I was in pain and there was noone here." Draco replied shakily. His father looked deep in thought when he looked up. Then set his eyes on his son again.

"Has this happened before? Has anything unusual happened this summer?" Draco wasn't sure if he should tell him about his dreams, but he figured they were pretty unusual.

"Well around midsummer I started having these strange dreams but, I have never experienced anything like this."

"What were the dreams about?" asked his father.

"I also end up in this corridor and it's barely lit but a few torches. Then I see this...this boy, I know I've seen him before but I can't place him. I chase him around a corner and he's always there, but all I can see are bright green eyes, before I wake." Draco finished not looking at his father. After a long silence he finally looked up to see his father in deep thought.

"Im not sure about your dream Draco, and Im not sure if it relates to what just happens you'll have to look it up when we get the castle, but right now we have to go. Finish packing and meet me in my study." with that said his father got and left Draco to finish packing.

XXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXX

When Harry finally woke it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly, too brightly if you asked him. He tried to get up but his body screamed at the effort._'Damn, going to Diagon Alley is going to a lot harder now. Damn uncle.'_ Harry thought. When he finally made up and to the bathroom, he could yet again barely breathe. When he was done cleaning up and making sure the disilluminate charm were in place, he grabbed his trunk and made his way outside. Finally he was leaving, and he wouldn't be back until next year.

**Authors Note:- ok here's the 2 chapter hoped you liked it!!! There's some pictures to go with it if you want to see them just tell me in a review!!! there really good there not mine their just ones I found I loovve!!! them!!**

**For everyone who reviewed I looooovvee you!!! thanks!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer:-I do not own anything of J.K. Rowlings plots or characters.**

**Pairings:-HP/DM-BZ/RW- slashy!! You don't likey you don't ready!!**

**Authors Note-I want to personally thank all my wonderful reviewers, thank you. And here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

When Harry made it to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom was behind the counter talking to some costumers. When he looked up, he greeted Harry and showed him his usual room. Once Harry was settled, he made his way back downstairs to get a little something to eat, then make it out to Diagon Alley. The whole ten minutes he was eating every eye, except Tom, was looking at him. Some were glares, others awed and some just pure curiosity. He hated every minute of it. He was so grateful when he could get out of there and to Diagon Alley, where at least there were more people to hide in between and hopefully not be seen. His hopes, once again, went unanswered.

When he made it to Madame Malkins, he hadn't had anyone look at him once, it might of been because he kept his head down and covered his scar with his hair, but he didn't care. Once he got in there, it was a different thing. There standing in the middle of the store were the Weasley's and the Malfoy's, he had no clue how he was going to go unnoticed, until they started fighting, of course the Malfoy's said something offensive.

"Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy! At least my family isn't Death Eater infested, like yours." Yelled Ron.

"Weasel, I don't have the time or the care to fight with your type. Real Pureblood's don't start fights in public like street scoundrels." Replied the youngest Malfoy, turning away from them. Harry thought he was safe until...

"Harry what can I do for you today?" said Madame Malkin, cheerfully, and loudly, making everyone turn toward him. Harry was so nervous he could barely speak. He didn't know if the Weasley's hated him or not and he knew the Malfoy's didn't, so all he did was ignore both parties.

"Um...I was wondering if I could get new robes, Madame, for this year?" Harry said trying to sound normal, and not sneak a look at the Weasleys to see if they were glaring or not.

"Sure thing dear, just follow me to the back and we'll get you fitted." Harry followed her back, sneaking one look back, and what he saw surprised him. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at him, while Mr.Weasley just sort of stared. Ginny just gave him a half smile, while giving her mother a glare or two, and Ron who gave him an apologetic smile, also giving his mum a few glares. What surprised him most was that the Malfoys were just staring at him and the Weasleys curiously. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind, better than glares.

When he was done and came out from the back they were all still there, but on different sides of the room, glaring at each other. When he came out all eyes turned to him, he decided that since Ron and Ginny weren't glaring he'd say hello.

"Hey Ginny, Ron how were your summers?" he asked.

"Fi-." Tried Ron but his mother cut him off.

"Don't speak to my children! I don't want you ever talking to them again! I knew I shouldn't have let them be friends with you, all you ever did was try to kill them! You are an evil boy, an evil, evil boy!" Mrs.Weasley yelled at Harry.

"Mum, he didn't try to kill us, he saved u-."Tried Ron, again, but was cut off.

"Don't talk back to me Ronald! I don't want you to ever talk to him again, you to Ginny." And with that said she walked out of the store with her husband right behind her. Harry tried to keep the tears in, he didn't know what had got into her, but there was one part of him that thought she was right.

"Don't listen to her Harry. She's gone ballistic lately. I can't believe she actually believes in those stupid papers." Ron said, patting Harry on the back, right where one of his bruises were, he couldn't help but wince. He hoped Ron didn't see it.

"Yeah Harry, don't worry we've got your back." Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood, until her mother screamed for them to leave. They each tried to give reassuring smiles. Harry just stood there, he couldn't believe the friends he had, maybe he did have some people who still loved him. With that thought he turned and left to get the rest of his supply.

Draco had watched the whole interaction with his father, and he couldn't believe that that women had said that to Harry. Even he knew those articles weren't true. When he was watching the whole thing, he suddenly felt the urge to punch Mrs.Weasley, and he didn't know why. Then when Ron patted Harry on the back, he felt a sudden jolt of jealousy. He also noticed that when he did touch his back he saw him wince, as if in pain. Draco didn't know what was happening but he was extremely confused at the end.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

When Harry was finished for the day, he wanted to scream. Everybody was staring or glaring at him the whole time. Some even looked scared. He really wanted to read the paper now, what the hell could have been said that had everyone reacting this way. All he wanted now was to go back to his room and stay there until September 1st. Tom greeted him when he came back in and put a cup of tea out for him. He thanked him and gratefully drank his tea. He didn't notice when someone took the seat next to, until they spoke.

"Hello Potter." Greeted the youngest Malfoy. Harry almost spilled his tea everywhere when he saw who it was. What was Malfoy doing talking to him?

"U-um hello Malfoy." He replied, uncertain of the blondes intentions.

"Quite a show today, don't you think?" Malfoy asked, not looking away from his own tea. '_So here to make fun of me.'_

"Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play your games, OK. Just leave me alone." Harry said tiredly, making to get up until his arm was grabbed. A shock went through him that made Draco drop his arm. When he looked back at him he didn't know if felt it to, his mask was in place.

"Har-Potter I know that we started off on the wrong foot but, I was wondering if we could start over. I know you think my families dark but, we're not." Malfoy said looking Harry in the eyes. He didn't why but he knew those eyes from somewhere. Harry couldn't speak. Did Malfoy really want to start over? And what did he mean his isn't dark why would care what he thought. Harry was confused, but maybe this would be good. He sure as hell could have a break from all the fighting.

"Um sure, I guess. I could do without fighting this year." Harry replied. He was surprised when Malfoy actually gave his a half smile and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter." Harry couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know if was hearing things, but he could have sworn he heard Draco chuckle a little.

"Well, Harry I must be going, maybe I'll see you on the train." And with that he swept out of the building, leaving a slightly stunned Harry behind him.

That night both dreamt of the same thing, green eyes for one, grey eyes for the other.

XxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

The train station was buzzing with sounds of goodbyes and laughter as friends reunited with each other, and quick 'Be good's' and 'Don't get into trouble's' as kids got onto the train. Harry stood there in the back looking at all the happy families, he could only wish for something like that. Once he made it on the train he decided to find himself an empty compartment in the back so no one could disturb him. When he was settled and had his new DADA book out and opened he lost himself in thought.

He had the dream again. Except lately, ever since he visited Diagon Alley, he'd been having even stronger deja vu. He just knew he knows the person in the dreams and he got to see a little more of him, down to just right at his nose. He couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful human he's ever seen. He just wished he could remember where he's seen him. Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the compartment door open and close, or notice when that person sat right across from him.

Draco had been looking all over the train for Harry. He really wanted to talk to him some. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to him. He seemed interesting, and figured he might as well get to know a fellow ally. So when he finally found him in one of the last compartments, he was surprised to see him alone, and not sitting with his other friends, Weasel and mudblood. He looked in deep thought so he quietly opened the door and sat down across from him. He took the time he had till he noticed him to study him.

He noticed that his hair had gotten longer over the summer and had lost some of its messiness. His face seemed to have become more pointed and manly, than the boyish way it was last year. It also seemed sort sunken in some, and his looked haunted and sad and an infinite sadness was settled in. His body looked extremely pale and too skinny if you asked him. His clothes didn't help either, they looked about ten times too big for him. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. He always thought he was treated like a little prince for who he was. Maybe he had been wrong all along. Finally thinking it had been too long he cleared his throat to get his attention.

Harry jumped at the sound he had no clue someone in here with until he heard someone clear their throats. When he looked across from him was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting there looking amused at his reaction.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised by the slytherins actions.

"I told you I would see you on the train, and so here I am. That's not bad, is it?" Draco asked, smirking a little.

"No, I guess not. I was just a little surprised your friends weren't with you." Harry replied.

"I could say the same thing about you. I haven't seen your friends with you."

"You saw want Ron's mother thinks of me, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of them think the same. It's not like I blame them." He said that last part more to himself, but Draco heard it.

"If anyone actually believe those stupid articles, there just as stupid as the ones, who wrote them." Draco said, a dark look on his face.

"I guess, but I can't change their minds on how they see me. I don't hate the people who want to stay away from me. I would want to stay away from me too." Harry said with a chuckle trying to seem as if he was only joking. By the look on Draco's face, he could tell he could see through it. Draco could see he meant it but decided to change the subject.

"So did you have a nice summer?" Draco asked instead.

Harry gave a dark chuckle at that. If you call getting beaten for no reason at all a nice summer, then yeah he had a wonderful summer. He could see Malfoy giving him a weird look so he answered him, trying to sound normal.

"It was OK, nothing new happened at least." Harry tried sounding nonchalance about it. "And how was yours?" he asked to get the questions of him.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing too important happened." Draco replied. He was a little distracted by how harry replied to his question. Something must have happened and he an idea what it was, but wasn't going to say anything until talked to his father about it first. They sat in silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. It opened and revealed four slytherins behind it. Harry thought he knew them. There was Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, a kid he thought his name was Blaize, and another he only heard the name of a couple times, Theo. They all walked and were a little surprised to Harry there sitting with the Prince of Slytherin and they weren't fighting. Draco greeted them and then that started a conversation among all five of them and Harry was gladly left to his thoughts about how weird things were. Here he was sitting in the same compartment as the slytherins he'd come to hate and despise, and just a few minutes ago he was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. Things were sure as hell going to be different this year.

**Authors Note:-Well here you go guys the third chapter of the story!! Hope you guys liked it! I have another pic but I don't if you want to see it?? Anyways I want to thank all my reviewers I looove you guys!!! **

**Ooo guess what I have a song for on of the next chapters!!! I looove the song actually there's two from one of the best bands there is!!! lol! Postal Service!!!!! you go listen to it when I put them up there!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Disclaimer:-I do not own any of the harry potter characters that _are_ owned by J.K Rowling.**

**Pairings:-HP/DM–RW/BZ**

**Authors Note: ok so I believe Im going to do some different things in this chapter. Don't worry nothing horrid or anything just some change. Ok hope you enjoy!!!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

-chapter4-

Somewhere on the other side of the train

"Man these prefect meetings keep getting longer and longer every year I swear they do." Ron said distastefully, as he and Hermione were making their way to a compartment.

"Oh honestly Ron, there no that bad, and as prefects we have a duty to uphold." Hermione responded, in her know-it all voice. Ron just grumbled in reply. When they made it to the compartment with their friends, Ron noticed that Harry wasn't there so instead he pulled Hermione with him past it.

"Come on Hermione, I want to go find Harry, wherever he is." Ron said, determined to find him. Hermione was thinking along the same lines but with way different intentions than Ron.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

It was quiet in Harry's compartment, and everyone was doing there own thing. The kid Theo had left awhile ago. He had said he had a prefect meeting to go to. He couldn't help but wonder why the hell was Draco Malfoy talking to him and in a civil manner at that. Also why wasn't the other slytherin asking him the same thing, as they too were acting civil to him to. Pansy even tried conversation with him for a little while. Whatever it was Harry thought he could use to not fighting, he had too many things on his mind.

The sliding of the door was what made him look up to see who it was. When he looked, it was Theo returning from the meeting.

"I swear, they make those meetings any longer Im going just get up and leave next time." Theo said while sitting down on the other side of the booth by Harry.

"Oh right Theo, you leave a meeting, Mr. I've never broken a rule in my life. I would love to see that day." Pansy said smiling.

"Hey! I have to broken rules. I just prefer no to do it as much as you guys. And Im serious they make them go longer I will leave when I want." Theo replied, but smiling along with Pansy. While Pansy and Theo went on talking and the mood in the compartment was light though the other inhabitants weren't talking it was still light and enjoyable. That is to say until some people, or should I say person, came.

"Come on Ron why would Harry be this far back on the train, you know this where all the snakes go." They all turned toward the sound of Hermione's voice, the mood going tense.

"Well maybe there wasn't anymore compartments so he got stuck back here, Mione." Ron replied. When they made it to Harry's compartment, they both froze, not believing their eyes. There was Harry sitting with the snakes and the Ice Prince himself. Harry quickly got up and said a quick good bye to the others in the compartment and closed the door, so he could talk to Ron and Hermione. Draco wasn't sure why but he had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well.

"Ron, Hermione before you say anything I-" Harry never got to finish his sentence.

"I knew it! I thought they were just lies so I didn't believe them all, but now I know they were right! You are evil and all those years we were by your side you were trying to kill us!" Hermione screamed at Harry. When Harry looked over at Ron, he was staring at Hermione like she was a loon.

"'Mione that's not true. Draco just wanted a truce this year so we wouldn't have to fight. Im not evil and I would never try to kill you two, ever. You have to believe me." Harry tried to plead with her, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"So now it's Draco. For all I know you and him are planning on taking over the school and letting in the Dark Lord himself!" Hermione wouldn't even listen to the important things he was saying. Mean while in the compartment everyone was doing what they could to hold back an enraged Draco.

"Hermione, what the hell! Harry is our best friend how could you say that about, and how in the bloody hell could you believe that shit in the papers! For all the books you I'd figure you'd be smarter than that. And anyway I bet Harry has a good explanation for why he's sitting with slytherin." Ron said looking furious and confused at why Hermione, the most rational person in the group, was actually believing the shit in the papers. He looked at Harry like he should have an explanation but all Harry could do was look at him with awe and surprise.

"Oh Ronald, you are being brain washed by him! Can't you see that all these years he's been putting us in danger and trying to get us killed?! Can't you see?!" Hermione screamed, gaining some attention from other people.

"No, Hermione I don't because those times we decided to come with him and he was trying to save us those times. And do you see any of us dead? I sure as hell don't." Ron said, getting even more frustrated by his friends gullibility.

"Well then you must have forgotten what happened just a few months ago. He killed his own godfather and injuring every one of his friends." Harry couldn't breathe, he could scarcely stay standing. He couldn't believe one of his best friends just said that. '_But she's right. You know she's right. You killed Sirius, you almost killed everyone who was trying to help you.' _Said the annoying voice in his head.

"You're right." Harry said quietly, but they heard him. "Your right I did put you in danger and Im sorry and I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore, I do."

"See Ron he even admits it. He's evil and you know it. Now lets go." Hermione said while trying to pull Ron with him.

"No! I will not go with you! He's not evil, but Im not too sure about you." Ron replied, he looked ready to kill.

"Ron Im sorry to hear that. You have been pulled in by him and all his evil powers, but I will stop him and maybe then you will see what's right." With that said she turned and left.

Ron and Harry just stood there, looking at each other, until Ron finally spoke.

"Harry, you know that what she said about...Sirius was a lie, and we all wanted to come with you to the ministry. We put ourselves in danger. You didn't do anything. I mean it." He tried to say.

"Yeah, right." Harry replied, no actually believing in what he said. They both turned around when they heard the compartment door open, and heard Draco speak.

"Harry, Weasley, would you mind coming back in here so we can ...talk about some about some things." Draco said, before returning back to his seat, more calm than before. As Harry turned to go back in Ron grabbed his arm.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked, looking into the compartment and not seeing why Harry would want to go in there.

"Don't worry Ron. There not as bad as we thought they were." Was all Harry said before going in. Ron hesitated but went ahead and went in, and sat down by Harry.

"So I guess it the golden trio aren't quite a trio anymore?" Draco asked trying to break the tense silence.

"You could say that." Harry replied darkly, not looking away from the window.

"Harry what exactly are we doing here? And why all of a sudden is Malfoy being civil towards us?" Ron asked, turning towards him, while giving Draco a questioning look.

"Well Ron after I got back from the wonderful trip to Diagon Alley, I went for some tea, and while I was drinking Malfoy came up and asked for a truce. I didn't really want to fight this year on top of everything that I goes on, so I agreed. Seriously Ron wouldn't you mind a break?" Harry asked, trying to keep at least one friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's just a little weird not to have him insulting us every chance he gets." Ron said, giving Draco an iffy look, like he's just saying all that to trap Harry.

"It's true Weasley, and no Im not going to secretly capture Potter and give him over to the dark side to Voldie pants."Draco replied looking bored.

"Voldie pants? Draco seriously your speech amuses me." Blaise said, looking at Ron a little longer than was polite.

"Oh really Zabini, I believe I recall just a week ago you saying something along the lines of 'poopedy doopedy woopedy that hurt like poop' when you got a paper cut on your finger." Draco said looking all the amused as Blaise cradled his finger.

"Well it really really hurt!" He said, while everyone else just laughed at the sight. Harry and Ron still couldn't believe slytherins had a different side to them except cold and mean. After that no one mentioned what happened with Hermione and everyone just did there own thing. Ron was asked to play exploding snaps by Blaise because everyone else declined. Pansy and Theo were talking to each, occasional flirting, Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping, snoring softly. And Draco and Harry were both off in their own world, Draco wondering what was on the raven haired boys mind, and Harry trying his hardest not to scream and cry about what happened and that he couldn't get comfortable because of the injuries his going away 'present' his uncle gave him, did. He could also scarcely breath.

XxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXX

When the train started to slow they all got into their school uniforms, while Ron went to get his. When they were getting off the train Ron found them again, with Neville and Ginny in tow. They were surprised but didn't say anything when they saw the slytherins, they figured Harry would tell them about it. Once they got a carriage they all piled in, lions one side, snakes the other. It was a silent ride there, no one talked or even cared to look at each other, and once it stopped they all went their different ways. Draco took one last glance at Harry and what he saw, he did not like a bit. Harry's face was what one would say, in eternal sadness. He didn't know where it came from but he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of protectiveness and a pull to find out what happened to him this summer.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table Harry could barely keep in the tears and screams he so wanted to do at the moment, from all the glares and whispering going on. He took a seat at the end of the table away from everyone else, with Ron, Ginny and, Neville by his side. Harry didn't even pay attention to the sorting or Dumbledor's start of term speech. He kept thinking over what happened on the train and what happened this summer. He didn't even eat a thing, or notice the worried glances his way, didn't even feel the stare at his face from Draco.

Ron nudge him when it was time to go, Harry almost jumped out his chair, and winced at the movement. Ron didn't notice or if he did he didn't bring it up and he was thankful. When they finally made it to the common room Harry didn't even stop for a second he just kept on going to his dormitory. After getting undressed and getting ready for bed he came back in and found Ron was there and he looked flustered and angry.

"What's wrong Ron? You look really pissed off." Harry asked sitting down on his own bed. Ron didn't answer at first, he looked like he was trying to calm himself down. Finally he spoke.

"That stupid bitch! She just has to be so stupid! And to think we all thought she was the smartest of us three!" he kept on muttering until Harry finally stopped and asked him what happened.

"That bitch we use to call our friend was telling everyone done in the common room about what happened on the train. Then she had the nerve to say to me that I was being brain washed and that I should be brought to Dumbledor to have my head checked! The nerve of that women! If she wasn't a girl I would punch her!" Ron almost yelled. "And for her to even think you, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, actually had gone evil! She should be the one who goes to Dumbledor!" he was breathing heavily by the time he was finished and punched the pillow with all his might.

Harry was silent through the whole thing. He couldn't believe his ears. Why would Hermione just turn on him like that? _'Why not? You almost killed her. And you killed your godfather. She could only think that she was next, you can't blame her, you know you can't'_ said the little, now becoming a big one. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Ron calling his name until the boy jerked his shoulder, which sent a sharp pain through him. He jerked away from Ron, not wanting to feel the pain. When he realized it was Ron he apologized softly and lied down and closed his curtains.

He waited until he believed everyone was asleep before he made his way to the bathroom stalls. He knew he was chancing it doing it in here, anyone of his room mates could come in anytime. At this point he couldn't really care, maybe someone would actually notice his suffering for once. Looking around once more he took the dagger out of his pocket and brought to the light. He took it to his arm and finding a space where there wasn't a healing cut, he slid down to his mid-arm, and continued until he felt everything leave his mind. He now truly felt free of his burdens. This is what he needed most now. He, again knew it was wrong but right now he could care less.

After a while he got up and cleaned his cuts trying his best to get everything. Once he was done he made his way back to his trunk to hide the dagger, when he was sure it was hidden he got back in bed and tried to get some sleep. He's sleep was plagued by nightmares and he barely slept an hour before he awoke screaming. He didn't even get his new dream the times he really, really needed it! For the rest of the night he just lied there thinking of anything and nothing, singing a song he remembered hearing when Dudley was listening to the radio, he really liked and it just stuck with him.

**I've got a cupboard with cans of food, filtered water,**

**And pictures of you and I'm not coming out**

**Until this is all over**

**And I'm looking through the glass where the light bends**

**At the cracks**

**And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs pretending**

**The echoes belong to someone**

**Someone I used to know**

Harry truly felt like screaming now. He didn't want to be the savior of the world. All he wanted was to be loved and have his Sirius and his parents back. To have a normal child hood.

**I wanted to walk through the empty streets**

**And feel something constant under my feet,**

**But all the news reports recommended that**

**I stay indoors**

**Because the air outside will make our cells**

**Divide at an alarming rate until our shells**

**Simply cannot hold all our insides in,**

**And that's when we'll explode**

**(and it won't be a pretty sight)**

Harry really just felt like staying where he was, never to face the world again. He didn't want to face to glares, the hateful words, and the whispers, he just wanted to fade away.

**And we'll become silhouettes when our bodies finally go**

**Ba ba ba...**

**And we'll become silhouettes when our bodies finally go**

**Ba ba ba...**

**And we'll become silhouettes when our bodies finally go**

**Ba ba ba...**

**And we'll become silhouettes when our bodies finally go**

**Ba ba ba...**

**And we'll become**

**And we'll become**

He wanted to become a silhouette, and just leave...and just leave everything. He finally fell asleep, the song running through his head, with three hours till he had to get up.

**ok well here's the 4th chapter!! Hope you like!! Oh and the song is by one of my most favorite bands The Postal Service "We Will Become Silhouettes"!!! I looove that song you have to check it out!!**

**Ok so I know its been a while but I've been working a couple days on this story I hope you really like!!!**

**Authors Note:- ok so I have to tell you now...Harry is not going to be raped by his uncle EVER!! I promised my cousin I wouldn't she secretly thinks Harry's hers for some reason!! LOL! Don't we all! Personally I think Draco's extremely hott!! Who's with me? Huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:-I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series**

**Authors Note:-Well everyone here's the fifth chapter****ཀ ****I hope you enjoy and review****ཀ ****And if anyone is wondering I am continuing this story to the end, I hope****ཀ ****If people start to say they don't like or stop reviewing then I don't know...but I haven't yet so it will continue****ཀ**

**Dreams Can Come True**

**-Chapter5-**

Once the other boys had awoken, Harry made his way to the bathroom to freshen up and change, before regrettably making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he made it to the great hall, he put his head down and tried to go unnoticed, but by the sudden silence and quiet whispers, he knew it didn't happen. Sitting down at the side closest to the door, away from everyone else. Ron sat beside him and Ginny and Neville came down and sat across from them. Again Harry didn't eat anything just pushing it all around on his plate. When Ron was done and ready Harry just got up and left, not noticing again the pair of eyes that followed him in and out.

Draco Malfoy was watching Harry's every move, from last night to this morning, and he noticed the boy hadn't eaten a thing. Draco didn't know why he had a sudden interest in the boy-who-lived, but he put it off as just pure curiosity. When he saw the boy get up and leave with Weasley he waited a few minutes and followed after; Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy, all following after him. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins both had double potions first thing in the morning and then DADA in the afternoon, both surprisingly with Professor Snape, so they didn't look suspicious when following after the trio. When entering the class they saw Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom sitting together, while Granger was sitting by herself glaring at the three.

Draco and his friends made their way to their usual seats toward the back, right across the aisle from Harry and his friends. Draco gave a slight nod to Harry when he looked his way. When he met eyes with Harry, Draco had to look away. His eyes were a lot more dull of a green than he remembered and they were almost dead like. He knew now that something must have happened to him this summer, he just didn't know what and how he was going to find out. He could ask his father if he knew where the boy lived, he was residing in the dungeons, but then he would have to explain why he was all of a sudden interested in him; he himself didn't even know why. Just then the door slammed shut and Professor Snape came striding in, his robes billowing after him.

"Quiet," he called once he made it to the front. "Now this year you will be learning the more complicated potions, while also getting prepared for your final year to come next year . . . " Harry had started to space out when Snape started to go on about what they were going to do that year, and started to just think about things. He was so absorbed in his own mind that he didn't hear his professor calling his name or notice him standing right by him, his shadow bearing down on him. He didn't notice any of this until he was tapped in the shoulder by Ron. Harry looked over at Ron to see what he wanted but didn't have to wait long.

"Mr.Potter, could you please enlighten me as to why you are not paying attention, and did not respond when I called your name? I do not give special treatment to people especially the boy-who-lived, we don't want you having your head too big to go through the doors, now do we?" the slytherins all snickered at this. Harry was scared, his mind kept running over the images that have happened to him his whole life, but specifically this summer. He couldn't get it out of his mind that his uncle is far, far away from Hogwarts, and couldn't get him.

"Mr.Potterཀ You will answer me when I ask you a question." Yelled Snape. Harry winced. No, no he kept telling himself, it's not your uncle, it's not.

"Sorry, sir." He answered, his voice shaky and scared. His mind replaying what his uncle did to him.

"Potter, you will not get away with this so easily, your father was just the same, always looking for attention. You're just like him, an attention seeking foolཀ" Snape yelled. Harry was slowly going inside his mind trying to block what was going on in potions class. Draco could only watch as his godfather belittled Harry Potter in the middle of class and he didn't know why but he felt like he just wanted to shut his godfather up and hold Harry and tell he was there for him. So he did something he still couldn't believe he did.

"Sev, if you can't get over the fact that it was his father that did those things to you and not him then you are just the same type of fool as you called his father. And I believe I speak for everyone here, we would like to get on with our lesson as long as you're done with _your_ childish ranting." Draco said getting up from his seat and standing in front the potions master. He could feel all the eyes of the class on him, and the glare and slight surprised eyes of his teacher. He turned to look at Harry and saw that the other boy looked frightened and just staring right ahead, at nothing. Draco moved to shake the boy out of whatever he was in but he moved away from hand, eyes looking completely fearful. Draco tried again to revive the boy but he jumped from his chair and tried to make his way to the door while saying, "Please don't hurt I promise I won't do anything bad, just please don't hurt meཀ" and then turned and ran from the class.

Draco stood there for a minute, not at all sure what just happened, until, he too ran from the classroom. He didn't know why he was showing so much emotion and doing things he knew his father would greatly disapprove of, but he didn't care, he didn't care about what his father might think of him, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. Except just one person, Harry Potter. He just couldn't get the boy out of his head, and at this moment all he cared about was finding that one boy.

Harry ran into the closest bathroom by him. He still couldn't believe he freaked out like that, and in front of everyone who already thought he was crazy and a freak. Even Draco will think him a freak just like what the papers say. He looked at himself in the mirror with the glamours off, he winced at what he saw. His face was a mass of purples, blacks and, yellows. He couldn't stand to look at himself. He didn't understand how anyone could look at him.

Harry reached into his pocket knife. He didn't want to stay in a place where no one could love him, or even look at him. He started to cut and cut, he didn't even realize he had fallen to the floor. He didn't mean to cut that much, until he saw the poop of blood under him get bigger. He slowly started to slip into the darkness. He tried his hardest to stay awake but didn't know how long he could last.

**XxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX**

Draco had started to panic when he couldn't find the raven haired boy. He had stopped to ask a couple of the pictures to see if they had seen Harry, only some of them responded and one said they thought they saw someone go into the bathroom but wasn't sure. Draco looked all over for the bathroom on the floor, finally coming to one of the last doors of the corridor did he find it; truth be told he wasn't expecting what he found. There was Harry, lying in a pool of dark red blood staining his clothes. He could see long deep slashes on his arms. He couldn't believe it, he had tried to kill himself, all Draco could think about was what could have caused his beauty that much torture, also when did he start calling Harry, his.

Draco rushed to Harry's side checking for a pulse, praying to God he'd find one, only sighing in relief when he did. He could tell by his ragged breathing, Harry was trying to stay in the world of the conscious.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? Please Harry say something. You have to stay with me." Draco asked.

"Dr-Draco? Wh-what are you doing here?" Harry choked out.

"I ran after you when you left potions. Come on can you stand? We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"No please, not there. Please I didn't mean to cut that deep . . . please." Harry tried to get out. He couldn't believe his luck, of all people Draco Malfoy had to show up and see him like this, right when he was being nice to him. Now he was going to tell all of his friends and they would make his life even more of a nightmare.

"Ok, ok I won't, I promise, but Harry you need to be healed. I'm going to take you to my friend, ok?" Draco asked gently, not wanting to upset the boy anymore.

"Ok-," but Harry didn't get to finish it, the blood loss and beatings were getting to him. His lungs had finally had enough and wouldn't get him enough air.

"Harryཀ? Harry please answer me, please stay with come on you can do it, pleaseཀ" Draco picked up Harry and ran as fast as he could without disturbing Harry's injuries. He didn't notice the tears that were escaping from his eyes. When he finally made it to the dungeons, he picked up his speed. He knew Harry didn't have much longer, his scarce breathing here and there was evidence enough.

"Severus, Sev? Open up pleaseཀ" Draco banged on the door as hard as he could until his godfather opened.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this-," whatever he was about to say was cut off when he saw who it was and the condition of the person was in. "Draco what happened?" Severus said as he let Draco inside over to the couch that was previously occupied by Draco's father and him.

"I don't know after I ran out of your class I couldn't find him, it took me about an hour and a half just to find him, and this is how I found him. When I tried to take him to the infirmary, he wouldn't let me so I brought him to the next best thing. Please tell me you can help him, I don't think everything that's wrong with him is because of the cuts." Draco said, not even noticing his father was in the room. Severus only nodded in response.

"Lucius can you get me some potions, and Draco get me some bandages and a blanket and pillow and fresh clothes." Snape commanded. Draco only just realizing his father was in the room, but ignoring it for the moment, he rushed about to do his task. Praying to God they could save him.

It took Severus and Lucius almost an hour just to stabilize the boy, before they could go about healing his other minor wounds. All the while Draco was pacing behind them waiting for instructions they would give him. Also thinking about why he cared so much for the boy-who-lived. When he saw his father and godfather stand up and back away, it was all he could to not go over there kneel beside his side.

"Is he going to be ok father?" Draco asked, worried about the end results.

"I believe so physically, but mentally I'm not so sure of. I can't even imagine what the boy has gone through, and to think he's the wizarding worlds last hope." Lucius said, shaking his head.

"I had always thought he was pampered and thought of as the greatest thing in the world where he lived, I guess my assumptions were incorrect." Severus said also staring down at the beaten and battered boy.

"I think we all have been wrong about Harry." Lucius replied and then turned to his son. "Draco I would like you to befriend Harry and accept him into slytherin, I believe he will be needing some protection this year with all the rumors about him in the papers." Mr. Malfoy said to his son.

"Yes sir. I don't believe I will have to persuade him very hard, the Golden Trio has seemed to have a falling out recently." With that said his father left, leaving Draco, Severus and Harry together.

"Well I believe I need a drink." Severus said opening a cabinet and taking out a glass and a fire whiskey bottle.

"What do you think happened to him?" Draco said sitting across from his godfather, looking over at Harry.

There was silence for a few seconds until Severus' quiet reply finally came. "I don't know . . . " They sat in silence for a while more, the same person on there minds, for different reasons.

**XXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXX**

When Harry woke, he kept his eyes shut. He knew, by the way the bed or whatever it was, that this was not his bed back in the Gryffindor tower. He cautiously opened his eyes, and was surprised by what he saw. He was in a dark room, with walls colored green and bits of black and silver here and there. He was in snake territory. He looked around some more to find a desk covered in papers and books. Also, the floor and chairs were covered in them to. He was about to get up when he started to hear voices, he quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Draco, you should go back to the dorms, you need to get some sleep before classes." Harry knew that voice. It had yelled at him to many times not to know it. But why was he in Snape's room, with Draco Malfoy. Then it all came crashing down on him. The reasons why he felt so weak, why Malfoy was here. He remembered what happened during potions, and what he did in the bathroom. _'Why do these things always happen to me? Why did it have to be Malfoy who found me, now he's going to hate me even more and make my life a living hell. O gods, what if they know about the beatings, about Uncle Vernon?' _Harry wanted to scream and cry at the same time. How could he have been so careless as to try and take his life here? There were to many people. He couldn't let his secret be found out when he had kept it that or so long. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't. He just hoped they didn't already know.

"No, I want to stay until he wakes up. I want to talk to him." Malfoy said in a final voice.

"Fine, but don't think that gets you off the hook in my class if you decide to fall asleep. I won't give you special treatment because your being stupid." Snape said, then Harry heard foot steps going the other direction and a door shut in the same direction.

Harry heard a sigh and then a shuffle of feet right by his head. He could sense someone by him and staring at him. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable thathe unknowingly flinched away, giving away that he was awake. Harry froze where he was, hoping that Draco didn't see it. His hope yet again was destroyed.

"Harry? Harry are u awake?" Draco asked softly, concern lining his voice, that Harry had to say something.

"Dra-Draco?" Harry said, his voice rough from being so dry. He felt a hand go under his head and a cup of water by his lips in an instant. '_Why is Draco helping me? And why do I have to be so weak in front of him?' _Harry thought morbidly

"Here drink this." Draco said helping him keep his head up so he could. "I'm going to go get Sev. I'll be right back." Harry could hear the slightly hurried footsteps going away, and dreaded, if it was possible, even more his weakened state. He really just wanted to run away from here and not be seen again, and not face the humility he was sure to haveby his most dreadedteacher, and ex-school rival. He could hear the insults now. Soon he could hear two sets of foot steps coming back.

Harry opened his eyes, he never remembered closing, to look to see what his professor's face looked like. He was surprised to see that his face held nothing, exceptwhen he first looked he thought he saw a flash of sadness, but he couldn't be sure. Harry kept his face blank, until he knew his intentions, yet he was slightly afraid of what his professor would do to him. He knew he wasn't his uncle but he couldn't help but think. '_Why would it matter you deserve it, freak, nobody could ever love you? So why should they not beat you, you deserve it.'_

"Harry?" At the sound of another voice, he flinched back, unconscientious of his movements. "Harry, we're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you. Do you understand?" said Snape, in a surprisingly gentle voice. Harry looked up into his professors eyes and didn't see unknown rage and hate, unwontedness.

"Yes . . . I think." Harry responded. He really did want to understand, he didn't want to feel lonely anymore.

"Good, for now. Your going to have to learn that we don't want to hurt you and never will. But for now," Severus said, reverting back to his stony facade. "Draco, will you stay with Mr.Potter while I finish brewing the remaining potions for him?" he asked.

"Yes" was Draco's reply. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that he swept out of the room, leaving the two teenage boys alone. A silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say, or how to say what they want to say.

"Harry?" Draco asked finally, softly, as not to scare the boy. Harry new this was going to come, he knew he couldn't avoid it. No matter how much he wanted.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking up to meet the other boys eyes.

"Why?" Malfoy asked after a minute. Harry stayed silent for a while, thinking over his answer. He couldn't be sure if he could trust him yet. He was his enemy for his entire time at Hogwarts. He did save you though, and respected your wishes not to go to the hospital wing, a voice in his head told him. That was true. He did owe him something.

"I. . . I couldn't keep living as a freak." Harry whispered.

**Dun Dun Dun!!!! Cliffy!!!!! I know I know I haven't updated for a while I am deeply deeply sorry!!!!! please don't hurt lol!!! **

**So yeah I know it's horrible I know!! But I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed even a little bit??? **

**Next chapter will include a lot of stuff that will clear some things up and might get a little hott I don't know!!! but read and find out!!! lol **

**Thanks for reviewing those of you who did and please anyone else please review too!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: on the beginning of other pages...**

**Authors Note: ok so this chapter did take a little longer than I expected! Im sooo sorry!!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

The thoughts running through Draco's head were of astonishment, anger, and remorse. He didn't want to believe what he just heard. His face betrayed his turmoil. Draco's mind couldn't even begin to comprehend how tragic his life must of been. Anger, so fierce, soon enveloped his other emotions. Uncontrollable hate for the people who did this to Harry, his Harry. He was sure his face showed such emotion, because Harry flinched back from him. Draco quickly tried to calm his emotions for Harry's sake, and to put his thoughts together, Draco locked eyes with Harry.

"Harry? Harry look at me. You have to promise me right now that you will never try to take your life ever again. Promise me." Draco said, eyes never leaving Harry's, making sure he knew he was very serious. They stayed like that for a while, just staring into the depths of each others eyes. Both trying to find an answer.

"I. . .I pro-I'll try." Harry replied, looking away from Draco's intense stare. Draco realized that was the best answer he would get for now, but wasn't about to stop trying.

"Harry your not a freak." Draco noticed the slight shake of his head 'no'. "No, no Harry your not. I swear to you, you are the farthest thing from a freak. You are beautiful, brave, and strong. What happened this summer or what happened before this summer, doesn't make you a freak, dirty, or anything like that. It makes you stronger if anything. What your uncle did and said was wrong and I promise you he will be punished. You will never ever be going back there, no matter what manipulative old fool says, I will make sure of it." Draco said so intensely and strongly that Harry badly wanted to believe him. He was even speechless that Draco Malfoy, his once enemy, was concerned and cared for him this deeply. And the promise of never going back to the Dursley's was very tempting. 'But,' Harry thought. 'I can't get my hopes up. Dumbledore will make me go back, he will find me, even if he knows what's been going on.' Harry thought sadly. Draco's soft voice carried him from his thoughts back to the present.

"Harry I know that you probably don't want to believe me right now, but I promise I will show to you that you can. No matter what it takes." making sure he could see his eyes, Draco said, "You can trust me." Looking into Draco's smoldering, grey, almost familiar looking eyes, Harry almost believed him. But as life had taught him, he couldn't believe such pretty words, because you always get hurt in the end.

.............................................

sorry!! i know it's really short but i figured i should put it up before everyone thought i was dead! sorry again. hope u liked it so far!


End file.
